


Lucifer Morningstar x Reader : Sticks And Stones

by SidneyDR



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar x reader - Freeform, Lucifer fox, Mazikeen - Freeform, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: The reader is being bullied at work. She tries to hide it from her friend Lucifer but how long can she hide it before she breaks?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally finished this one. I had pieces of story written all over my phone and finally pieced them together resulting in this.  
> I am on Tumblr, Everlastingdreams is my writing blog.

A lot of people hate their jobs, and you were one of those people. The works itself wasn’t hard, you worked for a company that needed a lot of people to deal with the accountancy. That’s where you came in, you landed the job about a year ago. The pay was good, your colleagues on the other hand were not the easiest to say the least. You would often walk into room and the talking would stop, only to start again when you left the room. They did a pretty bad job at hiding their disgust towards you. Often finding the papers you had been working on disappearing only to find them again in the weirdest places where you certainly didn’t leave them, aka the trashcan. You ignored their childish behaviour for a while yet it slowly got worse.

 

One day you were working and were suprised to find Lucifer standing in front of your desk. “So this is where you work.” Lucifer looked around and winked at one of your nightmare colleagues making you cringe. You had known eachother for a while now, you met when he and a detective came to you for information regarding the files of a murder victim. After that, you couldn’t shake him off your side anymore. You were sure he would get bored of you soon, considering the many times you ignored his flirting. Yet he didn’t. You eventually believed that he stuck around because you were somehow usefull to him, considering you could get your hands on files that were hard to find.

“What are you doing here Lucifer ? I’m working.” He was a bit taken aback by your cold reaction before putting that smile on his face again that you know so well.

“Well, I came to invite you to join me for a drink tonight.” He now sat on the edge of your desk, which drew the attention of your coworkers. You shook your head “ I can’t come, I have some work to catch up with. I don’t want to get into trouble again. I’m sorry.”  
Lucifer’s smile fadded “Again ? Did you get into trouble recently?”.  
“It was nothing, just a misunderstanding. Don’t worry about it. I can handle it.”  
“I never said you couldn’t.” His trademark smirk appearing on his face. You didn’t want to tell him that a couple of weeks ago one of the important files you had worked on had gone missing. Offcourse your boss was angry at you. You were forgiven however after they found the file under a closet. They did give you a warning.  
“Look, I have to finish this work. Maybe some other day?”.  
Lucifer nodded “ Very well, i’ll call you then?”  
You could hear your coworkers snickering while whispering.  
“Sure. Sounds good. Bye Lucifer.”  
“ See you around (y/n).”

 

You had hoped that Lucifer’s presence wouldn’t be noticed too much. About an hour later the boss’s secretary came to you, your boss wanted to see you in his office. You made your way to the office while thinking about what could be the reason that you were asked to come. You knocked on the door waiting for confirmation.

“Come in.” You hear your boss call out.

“Hey, uhm. You wanted to see me? You said while closing the door behind you.

“Yes, please take a seat Miss (l/n).”

Taking the seat opposite of him, you nervously tangled your fingers in your clothes.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk “Listen (y/n), you are a great asset to our team. The work you have done has been greatly appreciated.” He gave you a sympathetic look.

“Oh! Thank you, sir.” You feel proud that your efforts have been noticed.

“But..” he said, now looking a bit stern “ The last 3 months, your work has been lacking. Losing documents is not a good way to keep clients. And now i’ve been told that you invite friends over during workhours. You must understand that that is not exceptable.”

You were stunned, this was not what you expected to hear after being praised for your work. What did he mean by inviting friends over? Oh, oh no. Lucifer’s presence today had been noticed and your nightmare colleageus have jumped at the opportunity again to make you look bad.

“Oh no, I did not invite my friend over. I had no idea he would show up here, I swear! . I told him that it was innapropriate and that he should leave. Which he did. I’m sorry, sir.”

He looked at you for moment before sighing. “Alright, I will give you the benefit of the doubt here. But this is your final chance (y/n). I know you have it in you to become one of the best. Just try your best”.

You were so speechless that you just nodded.

“You can go now. Your shift is over as well. Go home and get some rest, so you can have a clear head tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.” You stood up and left the office. You silently grabbed your things from you desk and headed home.

 

It was only when you arrived home and closed the front door behind you that you felt the heaviness of the situation. You couldn’t believe that they would go so far that it came to the point that you almost lost your job today. You threw your bag on the couch. And went to take of your charmbracelet. Your hands were shaking and you struggled to open the clasp. “Goddamnit!” you shouted desperatly. After trying to get it off for 4 minutes you started to consider cutting it open with a tool.

 

You started to look for one when you hear your doorbell ring. Taking a moment to calm yourself before you went to open it. It didn’t suprise you to see Lucifer standing in your doorway.

“Lucifer, I told you I had work to catch up with.”.

“ I remember, I just thought you might want some company.” He slipped past you inside.

“I won’t be able to concentrate then. Please, I have to get this done before tomorrow.” You pleaded trying to keep your voice steady but it broke.

He turned around to face you. “(y/n) is something wrong? You seem to be upset.” A worried look replaces his usual smirk. You shake your head, still fiddling to get the bracelet loose.

“Just some troubles at work.” Lucifer doesn’t seem to believe you. “I just have to work harder and I can’t get this stupid thing off of me” you whimper while you keep pulling the bracelet to get it off. Lucifer looks at you confused before he gets a worried expression. He comes closer to you “Allow me? ” he says as he takes your hand before he unlocks the clasp of your bracelet with such ease that it makes you sob even more because now you feel ridiculous.  
“I’m sorry, Lucifer..”  
“Something tells me that you’re not crying just because you couldn’t escape from this evil thing.” He dangles your bracelet in front of you, giving you a small smile.  
You take the bracelet from him, looking down.

“Just a rough day at work. Nothing serious. I guess i’m just tired”.  
“I hardly doubt that a lack of sleep is causing this behaviour.”  
You sigh “Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself. Please, I just want to finish this work and go to bed.”.  
“Oh, splendid !” Lucifer smirked. You really aren’t in the mood for Lucifer’s flirting.  
“ Aaand you are going home.” You take his arm and start guiding/pushing him to the door.“  
"But (y/n)..”  
You open the door and push him out. He turns to you with a look of disbelieve.  
“Goodnight, Lucifer.” You say.  
“Goodn-” he says but you already shutted the door.  
You take a deep breath, you felt bad about basically kicking him out. But you wanted to be alone as you can feel yourself starting to sob. You hated yourself for letting them make you feel this way.

 

The next morning you woke up earlier then usual. You wanted to show your boss that you will try your hardest. Arriving at work you noticed the suprised faces of your colleagues. They probably expected you to be fired. You took out your bag on your desk and took out the files you finished last night. Being pretty proud of how much work you managed to do. You were sure that it would impress your boss.

“Hey (y/n)!” you looked up to see one of your colleagues standing in front of you.

“uhm, hey.” You werent sure what to say considering they never really bothered to start a conversation with you.

“I would like to apoligize for my behavior the last couple of months.” She said.

Your mouth dropped, never expecting them to apoligize. “Okay..”

“Me and my friend now this place, a nice restaurant not far from here. We would like to invite you to come with us tonight. We’re paying for everything to show you we are serious with apolegizing.”

You thought for a moment. Getting along with your colleagues would really improve your work. And she sounded sincere.

“Okay. I’ll come.”

“Great ! Here’s the address. We’ll meet you there at eight.” She handed you a card with the address.

“Eight’s fine. I’ll see you there.”

After your shift you took a cab and went to the address of the restaurant that she had given to you. It wasn´t until you were inside that you realised how nice the restaurant was. Not just nice, it looked very high end. You were greeted and told that they were waiting for you. They guided you to the table were your colleagues were already sitting.

“Oh hey (y/n)! So glad you could make it !! We already ordered a drink for ourself. Let us know what you want and we’ll order it.”

A quick look at the menu made you realise how expensive this place was. You decided to pick the cheapest drink and meal on the menu. Which were still far from cheap. Your colleagues didn’t seem to be concerned by the prices at all considering they ordered all the most expensive things. There was some casual talking, and you were suprised at how nice they were to you. After about an hour your colleague who had invited you excused herself to go to the restroom. While waiting for her to come back you chatted a bit with your other colleague. She mainly talked about her husband’s work. A few minutes later her phone rang, she said it was her husband and excused herself as well to pick it up, leaving you alone at the table.

You ‘entertained’ yourself by reading the menu a couple of times. After you nearly memorised it, you took a look at your watch to see that 20 minutes had past. Odd. You stood up and made your way to the restroom. Upon entering you called out for your colleague. No one but an elder lady were in the stalls. Finding it odd, you returned to the table and shortly after you were greeted by the waiter.

“Goodevening Miss. I hope you enjoyed your dinner.”.

“Goodevening. And yes I have, please give my compliments to the chef. I just wanted to ask if you might have seen the woman that I was with? She went to the restroom but she wasn’t there when I went to check if she was alright.”

The waiter gave you a confused look.

“Uhm, yes I saw the lady. She came to me about 20 minutes ago. She told me you were the one paying the bill. Then she left.”.

Your mouth dropped open and you felt yourself panicking. The waiter looked at you for a moment and then it clicked.

“She didnt’t tell you?” He asked sympathetic.

You shook your head. “ No, she didnt. Uhm.. how much is the bill.”

The waiter gave you the bill discreetly.

You opened the paper and gulped. The amount was more then you earned in a month. How were you suppost to pay it ? You didn’t even bring your debit card. There was only one person that you could think of that could help you. You took out your phone and called. Dreading that you had to do this.

“(y/n) ! You’re calling me! Wonderfull. I fear that I am a bit occupied with helping the detective with a case right now. Why are you calling?” Lucifer indeed sounded busy with something.

“Hey, Lucifer. I … I’m wondering if you could perhaps..maybe borrow me some cash. I will pay you back off course !!!” you felt awful asking your him this.

“Offcourse you can, no worries. How much?”

You swallowed hard “Uhm.. 2000 dollars.”

You heard him scoff “Blimey (y/n)! What are you planning to do?” he laughs.

“Uhm.. I.. I know i’m asking for a lot here. And I wish I didn’t have to. Please trust me. Trust that I will pay you back everything.” you pleaded.

“I trust you (y/n). I’ll call Maze and tell her to bring you the money.”

“Can you ask her to bring it to the restaurant that i’m at now?”

“Sure, what’s the address?”

You give him the name and address of the restaurant.

“I know the place, so that’s why you need the money? Dinner party !”

“Something like that.” you felt awful.

“I’ll tell Maze, she’ll be there soon.”

“Great. And thank you Lucifer. I owe you one.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that you said that. Bye, (y/n).” you knew him well enough to know he was smirking.

“Bye, Lucifer. See you soon.” You hanged up the phone.

Maze arrived at the restaurant shortly after the call. You tried to cover it up by saying you wanted to have some fun but noticed the prices too late. Maze just looked at you with a raised eyebrow, seeing right through your lie. After saying she would leave you there to wash dishes until you paid of the debt you told the truth about what happened. You had to physically stop Maze from going to pay your colleagues a visit knowing that she would jump at the chance of kicking some ass. After telling her that you didn’t want to lose your job she calmed down. Maze pays the bill and you two leave the restaurant.  
“So, am I taking you home or..?”  
You shake your head “ Can we stop at Lux first? I need to talk to Lucifer.”  
She gavr you a nod “ Sure thing. He’s been rather moody lately. He thinks he’s a nuisance to you.”  
You looked down “ I’m sorry Maze. I’ll talk to him.”  
“I still want to kick those bitches’s asses! Damnit!”.  
“ Maze.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Aggression is not the answer.”  
“Right.”  
“But it’s much more fun.” She gave you a sly smile and you groaned.  
You arrived at Lux quicker then you expected. Probably due to Maze’s rather angry driving style.

“Want a drink?” She asks while walking behind the bar.  
“No thank you. I’ll just go see him now.”  
“Follow the dramatic music.” She winked at you. You could hear Lucifer was playing the piano again as you made your way to the elevator and upstairs.

When the elevator doors opened you found Lucifer sitting at the piano.

“Well, what a lovely suprise seeing you here tonight.” a genuine smile appears on his face.

“Is the offer for the drink still valid?” you gave him a small smile and walked over to him “Oh, and please don’t let me stop you playing.” You sat down at the piano next to him and he continues to play.

“That must have been quite some dinner party tonight, be sure to invite me next time.“ He nudged you while he continued to play. But you couldn’t bring yourself to fake a smile. How could you be so naive? You walked straight into their trap. The thought that you would have to face them at work tomorrow caused you to break down in tears, knowing that they will probably have told the others already how they fooled you.

Lucifer’s face filled with shock “Blimey, am I playing this bad?”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry Lucifer. For being such a bad friend.”

He stopped playing “What do you mean?”.

“I was so busy trying to keep my job that I started pushing you away in the process. And for what? For my awfull colleagues to-” you sobbed harder trying to find your words.

“To, what? (y/n) What happened?” his voice was alarmed.”

“I didn’t borrow the money from you for a dinner party, Lucifer. Some of my colleagues were doing everything they could to make my life miserable. I thought it was just me, maybe I should try to fit in more. Then one of them apologized and they invited me to that expensive restaurant only to ditch me with the bill.”

His face turned from worried to anger. You had seen him angry before but not like this.

“Well, I guess it’s time for some good old punishing then.” he said and went to stand up. You quickly pulled his arm to make him sit again. He gave you a puzzled look before he sat down again.

“You can’t just march right to their house, Lucifer. It doesn’t work that way.”

“But (y/n)..”

You shook your head “ Lucifer..I.. I got myself into this mess. So i’ll get myself out. I’ll tell my boss the truth tomorrow on why my work has been lacking.”

“And what if he won’t take the necessary steps?” he asks.

“Then screw them. And screw that job.” you gave him a smile.

He leaned back grinning at you “ Finally.”

You gave him a confused look “ What ?”

“That’s what I like so much about you. Your ability to let things go and stand up for yourself. It’s very sexy.” he smirked and scooted closer to you.

You rolled your eyes, hoping you weren’t blushing.

“Lucifer ?”

He nods “Yes?”

“Do you actually like me or do you just hang out with me because i’m good at finding information?” you almost blurted the sentence out. But you had to know. No more lies.

Your question suprised him, he looked into your eyes “I don’t like you (y/n).” he shook his head a little.

It hit you harder then you expected, you looked down trying to keep yourself together. You felt him lifting up your chin. You looked him in the eyes.

“I don’t like you (y/n). But I do love you.” he gave you the biggest grin. His lips touched yours before you could process what he just confessed to you. You tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him back passionatly. You had an awful day, but the night would make up for all of it.


End file.
